


Bar! AU

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: An AU where Piper and Mary live in present day. Mary works at a bar and is visited by Piper.





	Bar! AU

"Excuse me! Sorry!"

Piper pushed through the crowd of people and got to the bar. A bartender came up to her: "What can I get you?"

"Erm, nothing. Actually, I'd like to ask some questions about your boss", Piper said as she took out her small notebook.

The bartender smiled: "Well, I'd love to answer your questions, hun, but you're holding up the line." Glancing around her, Piper realised that a lot of people had gathered next to and behind her, waiting to order.

"You  _could_ order a drink and wait around 'till it's calmed down a little", the woman at the bar suggested.

The reporter tapped on her notebook a few times and then decided: "Ah sure, give me the special of the house."

"Whoo, a Bobrov special? You've got guts. Make sure you can still ask your questions after that", the woman winked.

Piper chuckled, took her drink and went over to one of the booths at the side of the bar. She looked around a bit while she drunk, but mainly observed the bartender she talked to. For research purposes, of course, not because she had a weakness for women in a shirt and tie. 

Time went on until said woman suddenly left her post and came walking over with a glass in hand.

"I brought some water, thought you might need it."

Piper scoffed: "Pff, me? I can drink  _anyone_ here under the table!"

The bartender chuckled: "Yeah, that's why you're slurring your words and are half falling asleep right now."

She placed the glass on the table.

"Drink it, you'll sober up a bit."

Piper comlied and she seemed pleased.

"Now then", she took a seat next to her: "you wanted to know about my boss? I'm guessing you're a cop."

Piper pouted: "Oh, so  _now_ you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah, my shift just ended. I have time now."

"Hm... well, I'm a reporter, actually. Piper Wright", she slipped her card into the woman's hand.

"Oh wow, Publick Occurances. I honestly expected one of them tabloids."

"Tsk, I wouldn't waste my time on fake news."

"Yeah, I getcha. But erm, nice to meet you, Piper."

"Likewise... erm?"

"Mary."

"Mary... I don't know if I'll remember that", Piper tapped her head.

"You should probably  _wright_ that down."

"Oh yeah,  _hah_ , because I haven't heard  _that_ shitty joke a million times before", Piper jazz-handed angrily.

"Heh sorry, I had to."

"Yeah, just like the million people before you", she whispered under her breath.

"So uhm... you were going to interview me?" Mary reminded her. 

Piper grunted: "You know, I don't want to think about work right now." 

"How professional", the bartender giggled.

"Hm, well okay, I  _am_ gonna interview you then", Piper smirked: "First question, are you single, by any chance?"

Mary sniffed amusedly: "And  _that's_ professional? Hah,  _well_ , it would seem that I am."

"You know, the moment I gave in to ordering that drink was the point I gave up on being professional", she said as she scooted closer to the woman. 

"So... there'd be no one who'd have your head if I did this."

She put her hand on the woman's thigh and leaned closer to her face.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there, hun. I'm pretty sure you're gonna regret this when you wake up tomorrow with a serious hangover."

Piper's face dropped: "You're no fun..."

Mary chuckled: "I guess so."

She took Piper's notebook and pen.

"Here", she ripped out the paper and handed it to the drunk reporter: "if you still feel like hooking up when you're sober, text me."

...

"I'm gonna call a cab for you now, okay?"

Piper nodded.

"Hey, don't be down. This is for your own good", Mary comforted her.

"Oh, I know...", the reporter mumbled and headed for the exit.

After a while, the taxi arrived and the bartender helped her get in. 

"Get home safely, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, and  _you_ can expect a call tomorrow."

The woman smiled: "I hope so."

She closed the door and watched the car drive off into the distance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no inspiration the last few weeks, so I wrote something simple lol.


End file.
